


Забантованный

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Что может получиться из красной ленты в кармане и потерявшего бдительность Джошуа Грэхема?
Relationships: Courier & Follows Chalk, Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier & Follows Chalk, Female Courier/Joshua Graham
Kudos: 4





	Забантованный

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Forget-me-knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641201) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Услышав за спиной шаги, Джошуа резко оборачивается, в один момент вырываясь из полудрёмы.

— Доброе утро. Ты всегда так рано встаёшь или только сегодня? — бодро приветствует его Курьер, подходя ближе.

— Утро?..

Джошуа окидывает взглядом небо, пылающее рассветом, и вздыхает, когда осознаёт, сколько времени прошло.

— Я заработался. — Он пытается вспомнить прошедшую ночь, но мысли его всё ещё слегка затуманены после сна. — Потом пришел сюда зачем-то… наверное, просто подумать…

Джошуа кажется, что Курьер смотрит на него чуть пристальнее обычного, поэтому он разглядывает её в ответ. Заметив помятый вид девушки, он спрашивает:

— А ты?

— Просто не могла заснуть. Пришла к дозорным, там вызвался дежурить Вслед-за-Мелом, мы поиграли в «Дурака»…

— И этому ты его учишь? — укоризненно замечает Джошуа.

— Карты сами по себе — просто орудие, такое же, как пистолет или компьютер. Не будь карт — Вегас придумал бы много других способов выжимать из людей последние крышки. — Она усмехается. — Тем более… ты думаешь, я бы стала играть с кем-то из вас на деньги?

— Вот как.

Джошуа поднимает руку, чтобы почесать нос, и с удивлением осознает, что бинтов на его лице нет.

В ту же секунду на него накатывает боль, и он невольно морщится, ощупывая карманы бронежилета в поисках чистых бинтов. Теперь-то он вспоминает, что пришел сюда, на скрытый от взгляда людей утёс, чтобы нанести то средство от ожогов, что ему дала Курьер… и, видимо, заснул в процессе. Джошуа выругал себя за безалаберность.

— У меня есть. — Курьер уже протягивает рулончик.

— Спасибо.

Он тянется к бинтам, но, когда руки Джошуа и Курьера соприкасаются, та не выпускает сверток.

— Можно я это сделаю?

Пытаясь ни одним движением не показывать боли, Джошуа лишь быстро кивает, наблюдая за тем, как Курьер достаёт из рюкзака антисептик.

***

Курьера сложно назвать врачом, и в сравнении с Джошуа бинтует она куда медленнее, хоть ей и приходилось уже это делать, хоть он лично и учил её однажды. Но, в отличие от него, Курьер видит, куда ложится марля, не пропуская ни малейшего участка и не делая лишних оборотов. Она касается его максимально бережно — куда бережнее, чем он сам, думает Джошуа. Прикосновения мягких, слегка холодных рук ощущается приятно, несмотря на боль, никогда не покидающую его окончательно.

Через некоторое время Джошуа устает наблюдать за мельтешением рук и доверчиво закрывает глаза. Участков кожи, чувствующих свежий воздух, становится всё меньше и меньше, и боль постепенно переходит из «раздражающей» в «почти незаметную» — по его стандартам, конечно же. Под конец Курьер возится немного больше обычного, но он игнорирует это.

— Готово. — Джошуа разлепляет глаза. Курьер смотрит на него, почему-то улыбаясь сильнее, чем минуту назад. — Я смотрю, та штука, что я принесла, работает? Прогресс всё ещё идёт?

— Я всё ещё чувствую боль, но… да. Если когда-нибудь ещё побываешь на Большой Горе, передай учёным моё безмерное уважение, — говорит Джошуа искренне.

— Вообще они хотели потребовать нехилый кусок твоей кожи в качестве благодарности, — безумные учёные, сам понимаешь, хотят выяснить, что в тебе особенного, — но я уговорила их на ДНК. Хотя, если хочешь, можешь и кожу послать в знак уважения. — Курьер пожимает плечами.

— Я подумаю.

— А, кстати, — вспоминает она. — Дэниэл хотел тебя увидеть.

***

Когда Дэниэл и Джошуа закончили свой разговор, день был уже в самом разгаре. Недалеко от них Вслед-за-Мелом и Курьер, сначала мирно о чем-то болтавшие, теперь безуспешно по очереди пытались бросить друг друга через прогиб, вызывая у собравшихся вокруг них Скорбящих смех и удивление. Хотя получалось у них уже лучше, в бою они вряд ли смогут это использовать. Джошуа надеялся, что им и не придётся.

Он уже хотел подойти к ним, чтобы помочь, но его остановил Дэниэл.

— Скажи, а изменения в твоем стиле с чем-то связаны?

— Стиле?

— У тебя на голове… бант. — Дэниэл одним движением снимает шляпу, показывая на себе место чуть правее и выше правой брови. — Вот тут.

Краем глаза Джошуа замечает, как Курьер и Вслед-за-Мелом перестали драться. Он чувствует на себе их взгляды, исчезнувшие, как только он повернулся к ним, и вздыхает.

— Неважно.

***

К счастью Джошуа, в выбранной им пещере никого не было. Ощупывая конструкцию на его голове, он впервые за долгое время желает, чтобы сейчас у него было с собой зеркало. Он всё ещё помнит, как осколки прошлого врезались ему в ладонь, окропляя повязки кровью… но сейчас, в отличие от того раза, он не планировал разбинтовывать лицо полностью.

Курьер завязала не обычный узел, а какой-то бант со множеством петель, и Джошуа тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы развязать его, не разрывая. Под пальцами он чувствует отличающуюся от бинтов ткань, более цельную и мягкую, и, когда он заканчивает, в руки его падает красная лента. Некоторое время он рассматривает её, поглаживая пальцами, а потом хмыкает и кладёт в карман бронежилета, аккуратно свернув.

***

— Ты все-таки заметил, — отмечает Курьер, откладывая в сторону книгу. Вслед-за-Мелом рядом не видно, и Скорбящие, посмеивавшиеся над ними десять минут назад, разошлись по своим делам.

— Как видишь. — Джошуа складывает руки на груди. — Не желаешь объяснить, что это было?

— Мы с Вслед-за-Мелом поспорили, сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы осознать, что у тебя что-то на голове. — Она делает паузу. — А так как я тогда проиграла в «Дурака» три раза подряд, то и выполнять вызов пришлось мне...

Из-за несерьезности ситуации на лицо Джошуа невольно наползает улыбка.

— И кто выиграл?

— Ты упустил возможность драматично сказать «и ты, Брут», — немного разочарованно замечает Курьер. — Ну вообще мы оба проиграли. Вслед-за-Мелом ставил на то, что ты заметишь в момент завязывания. Я — на то, что через пять-десять минут. Ты держался гораздо дольше.

— Предатели. — Джошуа вздыхает, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты сердишься?

— Нисколько. — Подумав, он добавляет: — Но я отомщу.

Курьер усмехается.

— Буду ждать!

Джошуа прислоняется к стене каньона рядом с сидящим Курьером, оглядывая лагерь. С тех пор, как Белоногие покинули Зайон, а Цезарь покинул Легион, дела шли хорошо… он бы сказал, подозрительно хорошо, но не хотелось отравлять тревогой и без того редкий и долгожданный момент покоя. Недосып даёт о себе знать, и Джошуа закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, приносил ли он кофе в лагерь Скорбящих.

— А где лента? Ты её ещё не выкинул? — нарушает молчание Курьер.

— Я хотел бы её оставить. — Джошуа замечает, как Курьер отводит взгляд. — Если ты не против, конечно.

— Ничуть...

— Не покажешь, как именно ты её тогда завязала? — добавляет Джошуа, с усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как Курьер краснеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф ради флаффа. Если во время прочтения вы хоть раз улыбнулись, то буду считать, что своей цели я достигла! Если же нет, то перед критикой прошу обратить внимание на "ООС" в шапке.  
> Вставила сюда несколько хэдканонов (боль, зеркало, кофе).  
> А ещё это тот же Курьер, что был в "Между "сегодня" и "завтра"" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172112) и "15:25" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749753)!


End file.
